


"Douglas & Leo and their Soulmate love story"

by LonerWolf6



Series: Douglas & Leo Soulmate Universe [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Leo Dooley, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Leo Dooley, Developing Relationship, Douglas Davenport Does What He Wants, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e14-15 You Posted What!?! Parts 1-2, Evil Mad Scientist Genius Douglas Davenport, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jealous Douglas Davenport, Kidnapping, Leo Dooley Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Leo Dooley Thoughts, Possessive Behavior, Secret Crush, Sexy Douglas Davenport, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: This is Soulmate AU where everyone said special words to their soulmates.So Leo Dooley is about 17 when his mom, Tasha married to Donald Davenport who have bionic teenagers, Adam, Bree and Chase. When he find out that his new siblings have bionic abilities, He knew that he would meet his soulmate soon since his words are "Congratulations, Leo. You're Bionic." And we all know whose those words belong to.
Relationships: Douglas Davenport/Leo Dooley
Series: Douglas & Leo Soulmate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972279
Kudos: 8





	"Douglas & Leo and their Soulmate love story"

**Author's Note:**

> Adam: 19 years old  
> Bree: 18 years old  
> Chase: 17 years old

_Leo Dooley was born with soulmate's special words like anyone else in the world. But his special words are quite strange though.._

* * *

When Leo mother, Tasha first hold him after his birth and see his special words clearly.

_**"Congratulations, Leo. You're Bionic."** _

She was quite confuse and really horribly when she read them. Tasha thought that her baby would meet his soulmate as when he got into awful accident someday which would requiring him to have some bionic body parts givens by a medical doctor who also might be his soulmate..

* * *

_**S** **_he don't know that would tot_ ally happen.** _

_**But she also doesn't know that medical doctor would be evil mad scientist genius who also would be her future brother in law too.** _

_**And although, She also also doesn't know that bionic, Leo going to have someday would be superhuman technology which have awesome abilities like his future step-siblings/children's have instead...** _

* * *

Tasha really don't know that while she staring down at her lovely son, Leo Francis Dooley in her weak thin arms on the hospital bed in the hospital.

* * *

_ 17 years later _

* * *

Leo Dooley, whose is 17 years old right now is walking with his mom, Tasha into his stepfather, Big D or another word, Donald Davenport's super rich house with super smart AI computer named Eddie, with himself. He then walking out of the living room, leaving his parent some private alone time together while searching for his new room in this house.

Suddenly, next moment that change his life forever as he accident stumped upon a secret elevator which take him all way down under the house itself to a secret lab. Which contains three bionic teenager whose is now his two step-brothers & step-sister.

Leo's jaw was dropping the whole time as he discovered this while his mom, Tasha who is standing next to him out of nowhere, talking to Mr. Davenport who is in front of them with his teenagers next to him angrily as she too find out what her soulmate have been hiding this, have three bionic teenagers from her and his step-siblings were making fun and or funny comments here and there too.

All he can thinks about right now is his soulmate words on his left arm and its new information of it that just been discovered by him right now. And his thoughts are:

* * *

_"Oh man..."_

_Bionic word, itself suddenly have new meaning to me right now..._

_..Mind-blow..._

_..Someday in the future, I would be Bionic.._

_..Just like my new step-siblings, Adam, Bree and Chase whose are in front of me that are bionic...._

_Cool....._

_But wait.._

_My soulmate.._

_Could it be?..._

_No and just No, Mr. Davenport is my mom's Soulmate so that is impossible..._

_Hmm.._

_But wait!_

_Am I gay?.._

_Am I into guys?.._

_I have never thoughts about it until now!_

_Hmmm..._

_Uh, No.._

_Forget it.._

_I don't care what my Soulmate's Gender are.._

_All I care about is meet my soulmate and just be with them.._

_I don't care if they are girl or boy or jock or teacher or evil mad scientist genius who is my step-uncle that would planned to killed me multiplies times but fails at it each times..._

* * *

_**Leo doesn't know that last part of what and whose his soulmate could be as he make it up in his head is true.** _

* * *

While Leo trying to figure out whose his soulmate could be and thinking up many different ways in the future that could cause him to become bionic and meeting his soulmate at possible same time with this new life-changing information before later hanging out with his new step-siblings in the lab. And then goes to school tomorrow with them which ending badly but good at the same time.

So as this happen out of nowhere in his new life with his new family, all Leo know that he would meet his soulmate really soon and just be ready for it as long he keep remember this quote in his head to remind himself to be super patience about it, the whole becoming bionic and meeting his soulmate thing.

* * *

_"In the future"_

_Everything will be reveal to you_

_As_

_Long you be super patience_

_You will be award for it._

_Greatly_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story soon as I can. And I will also be updating my other stories soon too.


End file.
